Nanoha: The Owner's Guide
by Hero of Anime
Summary: Finally, the owner's guide for everyone's favorite magical girl is here!


**I do not own MGLN nor the Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual series originally created by Theresa Green.**

**Nanoha Takamachi: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual **

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a Nanoha Takamachi unit. To ensure that you get full use of your oh so adorable Queen of Magical Overkill, please read this manual carefully.

Basic Information:

Name: Nanoha Takamachi (May respond to White Devil or Gundam-chan)

Age: 9

Height: Unknown

Weight: Unknown (Probably light enough for you to carry without trouble.)

Date of Manufacture: MC 0081

Place of Manufacture: TSAB Mobile Weapons Department

Designer: Shario "Shari" Finieno

Genetic Type: Human

Opening:

There are two ways to remove your Nanoha unit from her package:

Play your cell phone's ringtone, this will wake her up. Help her out of the package and she will properly introduce herself.

Knock on the back of the package and run for cover as the Nanoha unit will blast herself out of the package.

The Nanoha unit comes with the following:

One school uniform

Two pairs of shoes

One Kanami Yuta-style orange outfit

Two pairs of undergarments

One Raising Heart Intelligent Device with Barrier Jacket

Two pairs of hair ribbons

Your Nanoha unit is programmed to do the following jobs:

Bodyguard: Being an absurdly powerful mage, the Nanoha unit is the perfect bodyguard. Whether it's the school bully or a violent gang, she will blow them up, which may led to them becoming your friends and walking down the right path.

Bounty Hunter: Because her magic has a stun setting, the Nanoha unit can easily capture any bounty with minimal injuries. Send her to catch some bounties and watch the cash roll in.

Moral Control: Have employees who are slacking off? Just have the Nanoha unit stick her head out the door, one stare from her will be enough to get their asses back into gear.

Heroine: A mad scientist causing planet destroying dimensional quakes in an attempt to revive her daughter, a berserk magic tome trying to destroy the world? The Nanoha unit is a very determined girl who will put her life on the line to save the Earth.

Your Nanoha unit has several settings:

Normal (Default)

Emoha

NanoFate (Locked)

White Devil (Locked)

Normal mode is her default setting. She will be very polite and willing to help you without even a moment's hesitation.

Emoha mode is activated whenever she starts questioning her propose in life. Make sure she has Raising Heart in her possession and she should return to normal mode.

NanoFate mode will be triggered if the Nanoha unit spends long periods of time with a Fate Testarossa unit, the two will be inseparable. Trying to separate them is very dangerous as it might cause the Nanoha unit to enter White Devil mode.

White Devil mode may be unlocked if anything that angers the Nanoha unit happens, such as harm coming to a Fate Testarossa unit. The Nanoha unit will proceed to attack everyone and everything she deems an enemy, including you. Ensuring the Nanoha unit that everything is fine may help return her to normal mode.

Relationships with other units:

Fate Testarossa: This is the Nanoha unit's best friend and the two will always back each other up. Warning! Prolonged exposure will result in both units entering NanoFate mode. Trying to separate them may cause the Nanoha unit to enter White Devil mode.

Yuuno Scrya: This unit is another good friend and the first mentor of the Nanoha unit and may provide you with information about any Lost Logia the Nanoha unit may be dealing with.

Hayate Yagami: Another close friend of the Nanoha unit. While the two get along very well, the Hayate unit has a habit of groping and making her female friends wear cosplay outfits. If you don't want this to happen, then you're better off keeping them away from each other.

Vita: The Nanoha unit views her as a little sister figure, much to the smaller unit's annoyance. The two works well with each other and after the Nanoha unit suffers from a near fatal incident, the Vita unit's bond with her will grow.

Signum: Your Nanoha unit enjoys sparing with this unit. Be warned, we will not be responsible for any damage done to your home if you allow them to spar there.

Vivio Takamachi (Vivid Version): Due to many similar traits, the two will become fast friends as long as the Vivio unit doesn't reveal too much information about the future.

Precia Testarossa: Warning! Keep your Nanoha Takamachi unit away from the Precia Testarossa unit! Failure to do so will cause The Nanoha unit to enter White Devil mode, leading to the destruction of the Precia unit.

Cleaning:

The Nanoha unit is fully capable of cleaning herself, but will ask for assistance if needed.

Energy:

Your Nanoha unit is a growing girl and needs three filling meals a day and at least eight hours of sleep, you must make sure she isn't doing any magical simulator training.

FAQ:

Q: Why does the Nanoha unit keep on saying she's a Gundam?

A: Has your Nanoha unit been hanging around a Setsuna F. Seiei unit. Don't worry, this will not affect her normal functions, and as far as we're concerned, the Nanoha unit is a Gundam.

Q: How can I ship my Nanoha unit with a Vita unit?

A: Do what everyone else does, lock them in a closet for several hours and you will be treated to an adorable scene of the two holding on to each other while sleeping.

Q: Why is my Nanoha unit wearing a black and red Barrier Jacket?

A: It seems that we may have accidentally sent you the Material-S/Stern unit. Although dangerous, she is just as well-mannered and helpful as the original. If you still prefer the Nanoha unit, then put her back into the package and send her back, we will send the proper unit to you with the shipping fee on us.

With proper care and maintenance, your Nanoha Takamachi unit will live a long and happy life.

**A/N: I thought it was about time that someone decided to do an ****Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual for Lyrical Nanoha. Please review. One more thing, what are you guys waiting for? We need some more Nanoha Owner's guides. Hurry or Nanoha's going to keep on staring at you from your door.**


End file.
